<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The campus' hypnotist by WerebearofSlash</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495422">The campus' hypnotist</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash'>WerebearofSlash</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anthropomorphic, Bear - Freeform, Furries, Furry, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Homosexuality, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Hypnotized, M/M, Nipple Play, hypno - Freeform, panther</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26495422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerebearofSlash/pseuds/WerebearofSlash</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A nervous bear visits a hypnotist to help with his stress relief, and needs to pay him in something else than money.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The campus' hypnotist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/>
    
    <br/>
  </p>
</div>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brad gulped as he stood right in front of the black panther's dorm room. Was he really about to do this? For one, he wasn't even sure he believed into hypnosis, but then again, his buds have been hearing some rumors. Jericho, the panther, was supposedly amazing at hypnotizing people, and loved to make them his pets. People told him they've seen the panther with a tiger who was licking Jericho's paws. And rumors have it there's a shiba who often walks on his fours on a leash right next to him. But also, he delivers what he promises! So, there's nothing to lose... right?</p><p>Finally the bear knocked on the door, followed by a muscular panther opening for him, wearing nothing but some tight shorts and a tank top. The black-furred male smiled at him. “Can I help you, handsome?”</p><p>It took the young bear a moment to realize he was supposed to answer that. “Uhm, yeah! Hey man, I'm Brad! So, you're Jericho, right? My friends have been telling me about you, and...”</p><p>Brad just couldn't bring himself to say it. Meanwhile, the panther was apparently busy checking him out. He wasn't even trying to be discrete about it.</p><p>“Hmm, a football player, huh?” It wasn't hard to tell, Brad was wearing his football jersey. “Yeah, I had some of your teammates over before. Guess they told you how amazing I am, haha!”</p><p>That made the bear blush under his scruffy fur, but it was true.</p><p>“Y-yeah. I, I've been under some heavy pressure lately. Like, I got this scholarship because I'm a great football player, so that means I gotta deliver. But there's also classes, and...”</p><p>Jericho put a finger to the bear's lips. “Now, now. We don't have to talk things out like this. Come in and get comfy, handsome!”</p><p>And with that, the panther turned around and head back inside. Brad couldn't help but stare at Jericho's round, firm ass as he walked.</p><p>The inside of Jericho's dorm room looked pretty much as you'd expect from a student. At least it looked cleaner that Brad's room. The bear sat down on a sofa, too nervous too look around much. Eventually Jericho returned and handed him a can of soda, which the bear hesitatingly accepted. The panther also got himself a can and took a sip from it before sitting down on a chair right in front of Brad.</p><p>“Alright, bud. I guess you already know who I am, but let me introduce myself. I'm Jericho, I'm working on my master's degree in psychology, and I'm a damn good hypnotist, if I dare say so myself, haha. Since I gotta pay my load somehow, I've become the secret campus hypnotist. Folks come to me if they have a problem they'd like me to help them with. Most of the time it's students who're about to crack from the pressure of being a student. But other times, I get some juicy cases, haha!”</p><p>The panther gave Brad a lewd grin. The bear took another deep dip from his cup, he felt like prey right in front of a dangerous predator, but his curiosity was also peaked. “I-is that so?”</p><p>“Oh yes!” Jericho added. “You wouldn't believe how many young males come to me because they are minute men in bed! Or one time I even got one who couldn't get it up around his girlfriend. I didn't even need to zonk him to tell that he's gay, since he couldn't stop staring at my junk. I did so anyway. Easiest money I ever made, I tell ya!”</p><p>Brad couldn't help but chuckle a little. Damn, that panther was lewd, but also hot. Some images flashed up in his mind, about becoming this handsome feline's sex slave. Oh fuck, now he was being the lewd one! But... yeah, money! That was the thing!</p><p>“Heh... you sure know your work, huh? Y-yeah, but... You see, I'm living entirely off this scholarship, and I don't have any money left... But, my friend told me, you... you also accept...”</p><p>Jericho gave the bear a warm smile and petted his leg. “Hey man, relax. I know I come off as strong, but I'd never make anyone do anything they didn't agree to, you hear? I suppose you heard the rumors about that tiger who whorshipped my feet at the last frat party? That's my boyfriend. And the story about the shiba who's my pet? He asked me to do this to him.”</p><p>Now Brad felt a little more at ease. “S-so... but are the rumors true that you also accept... different kinds of payment?”</p><p>The panther laid back in his seat and stuck out his tongue. “What, you think I'm some kinky fuck running around adding mindless jocks to my harem collection?”</p><p>That made Brad almost choke on his soda. Fuck, that thought hadn't even crossed his mind until now! Between coughing and wheezing he also had to fight an upcoming boner from the thought of that hunky feline being some mind-controlling dom with dozens of brainless minions to his feet.</p><p>“I- HURGH!” the bear coughed while Jericho tapped on Brad's back to help him. Eventually Brad calmed down, but he couldn't stand to look this sexy panther in the eyes anymore. Fuck, he was acting like some horny teenager from a soap opera!</p><p>“There, there!” Jericho tried to calm him down. “Man, you really are tense, huh? Dude, I promise you, you aren't in any kind of danger with me. Yes, I am a horny fuck, not gonna deny that, haha! But as a hypnotist, consent is very important to me! To answer your question, yes, I do accept other payments occasionally, if I feel like the guy in question would make for a good subject. And...”</p><p>Once again, the panther started eyeing Brad from head to toe. “I gotta say, you are one damn sexy bear, Brad! Also, I never had a football player to play with. So, I'm interested. Tell me, what exactly is it that you want from me?”</p><p>Brad tried to discreetly cross his legs. Fuck! Was that guy toying with him, or was he trying to give him a boner? Well, it sure was working!</p><p>“Well... As I said, I gotta be really good at football, but classes also eat a lot of time. And... Well, you get the idea. I'm just another one of these boring, stressed students, heh...”</p><p>Again Jericho petted the bear's leg. “There's nothing to be ashamed about, Brad. College can easily break you, and there's no shame in getting some help. So, you'd like me to help you with your stress, right? Don't worry, I can do that. After we're done, you're gonna feel like you're on top of the world!”</p><p>Wow. That sounded too good to be true. There had to be a catch to that!</p><p>“But!” Jericho grinned. “In return I get to toy around a little with you. Nothing you won't enjoy, I swear! And from the looks of it...” The panther gave him a lewd smile. “The thought of me playing with you ain't that unpleasant to you, am I right? Or why else are you trying to hide your boner?”</p><p>Now Brad really was about to die from embarrassment. “I... oh fuck, yes! You are so damn sexy, and if I get to pay you by... by becoming your 'toy', that sounds like win-win! But, I can't help it! I'm so nervous about this!”</p><p>Jericho got up and sat down right next to Brad on the couch. He wrapped his arm around the bear's tense shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Okay, handsome! Listen, I'm gonna explain to you exactly what I'm gonna do to you, if you're willing to agree.”</p><p>Brad nodded shyly.</p><p>“I'm gonna hypnotize you, and I'm gonna give you a trigger phrase. That way I can easily put you back into trance whenever. That's just to make things easier for future encounters, I promise I'm not gonna use it without your permission!”</p><p>The bear could do nothing but nod. The erection between his legs started to get painful, the thought at being completely at this sexy hunk's mercy like that was turning him on more than it should.</p><p>“Then” Jericho continued. “I get to claim my payment upfront! Sorry, I didn't make the rules, haha! But seriously now. If there's one thing I love more than anything it's making muscular jocks such as yourself squeal! I'm gonna make you undress, and then I'll make your body super sensitive to my touch. Like, if you enjoyed getting ear scritches before, afterwards you're gonna melt the second I even touch your head!”</p><p>Again, brad nodded. That didn't sound too bad so far.</p><p>“Then, I'm gonna wake you up again, and we're gonna play a little game.” The panther's warm smile turned into an evil grin. “I get to play with your nipples. I'm not gonna touch anything else, but I get to do whatever I want to your nipples, and if I can make you cum, we're officially fuck buddies, I get to call you over when I wanna blow off some steam, and I can play some more with your mind. If I can't, your treatment is for free. Deal?”</p><p>Brad laughed. “Haha, wow! You know, you could just ask me over any time and I would gladly oblige! Sounds like I can only win by losing!”</p><p>Jericho also laughed. “That's just because I'm very certain I'm gonna win, bud! So, we got ourselves a deal?”</p><p>The bear nodded. “Okay... I, I have no idea what to expect from this or what to do, but I'm ready.”</p><p>The panther smiled and gently pushed Brad's chin up, so he'd look into his eyes.</p><p>“Don't worry, handsome. You don't have to do anything. Just relax, and look into my eyes.”</p><p>Now that made the bear chuckle. “Wow, cliché much? Who are you, Kaa?”</p><p>But that didn't impress the panther. Suddenly, his eyes began to flash and the pupils turned into spirals. That surprised Brad, he had no idea eyes could actually do that. Just, how did that even... work?</p><p>“That's right. My eyes are quite interesting, aren't they, handsome? Just keep staring, I'm sure you'll discover their secret eventually.”</p><p>“Uh...” Brad was too focused on the spinning eyes to answer. The flashing colors and the spiral pattern were so captivating. Was... was it actually working? Did being... hypnotized... feel that way?</p><p>“No more thinking, Brad.” the panther whispered in a soft voice. “Good boys don't think. And you are a good boy, aren't you? In fact, you are a very, very good boy! A very good boy who loves to do what he's being told. A good boy who loves to just mindlessly stare at his new master's captivating eyes!”</p><p>Brad's head felt so light and empty all of a sudden. All the worries, all the anxiety he'd been feeling just a minute ago, seemed to simply drift away. It was so nice and simple to just stare right into Jericho's eyes and listen to his voice. Slowly, the bear's eyes began to turn into spirals as well. His jaw began to drop, and he even started to drool a little. To Jericho, this sight was the best! Wow, were all football players that easy to control? One of Brad's teammates had asked him for help the other day, and while that guy was actually able to afford the regular payment, his mind also had just snapped like a twig. Stupid, sexy jocks, Jericho thought to himself.</p><p>“You want this, Brad. You know you love this. It feels so good to not have to worry about anything. Why think for yourself if a sexy panther can do all that stressful thinking for you?”</p><p>Uh huh...” the bear moaned while drooling all over his jersey, his eyes still spinning and flashing wildly. Everything Jericho said was true. He couldn't even attempt to think anymore, except for that the panther told him to think.</p><p>“Then surrender your mind to me, cubby! Accept that I am your master now, and that I have full control over your body and mind. You have no choice! You crave my command. I'm gonna count from ten backwards, with each number you're gonna surrender your mind a little more to me. And once I've reached zero, you are gonna be blank. Your mind if gonna be completely free for me to do whatever I want with it! 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... ZERO!”</p><p>The panther snapped his fingers, and in the same moment, Brad's head went completely empty. He just sat there, staring at nothing, drooling all over his jersey, and ready to accept any command.</p><p>Jericho smiled, his eyes turning back to normal, all while the bear's eyes were still going nuts. Gently, he scritched the bear's chin. “Brad, from now on you will always refer to me as 'Sir' when you are in this state, understood?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” was all Brad could say, with nothing else going in inside his head besides the fact that Jericho was 'Sir' from now on.</p><p>“Good. Now, whenever I, and only I, say or text you the word 'leather ball', you will immediately fall back into the exact same state you're in right now. Your mind will go completely blank and you will fall just as blissfully empty and obedient as you are right now. Repeat, sugar!”</p><p>“Whenever you say or text me the word 'leather ball' I will become just like I am right now, Sir. Empty, happy, and fully obedient.” As he spoke, another drop of drool landed on Brad's chest.</p><p>Normally Jericho would test out the trigger right away by waking the subject up and then make them immediately go under again. But at this point the panther had blind faith into his own skills. Nah, instead it was time to have some fun with that shy bear!</p><p>“Brad, I want you to stand up. I am going to undress you now, and you will love the sensation of me touching you and exposing your body to me.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir.” Brad obeyed and stood up.</p><p>Slowly, Jericho started to explore the bear's upper body with his paws. While Brad's boner went down during the hypnosis, now it came back to live again, due to the sensation of the hot panther feeling him up. After all, he was being ordered to love the feeling, and his body blindly obeyed that order. It felt so amazing, just standing there, empty-headed and being groped everywhere. While Jericho rubbed Brad's belly, he noticed the bear's throbbing tent in his pants.</p><p>“Hehe, you really think I'm hot, don't you, man?”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. When we first met I couldn't stop imagining going down on you.” the bear said in a monotonous, serious voice.</p><p>“Woah there, slow down, tiger!” Jericho laughed. “Don't worry, once I'm done training you properly we'll get to have plenty of fun together. But let's start slowly, shall we?”</p><p>The panther lifted Brad's jersey over his head. No need to fully remove it, he only needed access to the bear's nipples, after all. Hmm, that ursine had a round belly, but also a broad, big chest to go with it. Gently the panther began to lick and tease Brad's nipples. It didn't take long before they were hard and firm.</p><p>Next he went for Brad's pants. Swiftly he pulled them down to the bear's ankles, exposing a cheap jockstrap with a throbbing bulge. The tip was already completely soaked with pre and about to drip. Poor bastard, this was gonna be too easy! With a wide grin on his face, the panther pulled down the jockstrap around Brad's knees, and now it was his turn to drool. Damn, that thick, juicy cock right in front of him sure was tempting! He almost gave it a nudge with his nose, but no! He had made a promise to only make the bear cum from nipple play alone!</p><p>“Hmm! I got you with your pants down, Brad. And you are hard as fuck, right in front of the man you find attractive! How does that make you feel, handsome?”</p><p>Brad had no idea. “I feel blissfully empty and obedient, Sir.” was all he could reply. After all, he hadn't been ordered to feel about this in a particular way yet.</p><p>“That's what I like to hear!” Jericho laughed. “Just as a good, obedient boy should be. Now...” He stood up again.</p><p>“Brad, I will wake you up soon from your trance, and once you do, you will be extremely sensitive all over your body. The slightest touch of my paws is gonna feel mega intense, and no matter where I grope or squeeze you, it's gonna make you moan and gasp with lust. You are nothing but a helpless hornball completely at your master's mercy. Once you wake up, my mere touch will drive you insane, that's how amazing it's gonna feel.”</p><p>“Yes, Sir. My master's touch will drive me insane. I'm gonna be mega sensitive.” Brad agreed, a little smile crawling on his empty face, while his little nub tail began to wag a litlle.</p><p>“Okay man, I'm gonna count from one to ten now, and once I reach ten and snap my fingers, you're gonna be wide awake. 1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... TEN!” The panther snapped his fingers.</p><p>Brad blinked and and shook his head in slight disbelieve. What happened? He was just sitting on the couch, but now he was standing, and... and his pants were pulled down!</p><p>“W-wha... FUCK!” he almost yelled in surprise. Oh god, somehow he still had had a hard time believing that hypnosis and all that was real, so waking up to something as unexpected as this was quite confusing. But the panther gently petted his head.</p><p>“Now, now! No need to freak out, handsome! It worked, you were pudding in my paws, haha! Don't worry, I only toyed around with your mind as much as I promised I would.”</p><p>Slowly Brad understood the situation. He had really just been hypnotized, and... and he had been fully under Jericho's control. Looking down he saw his naked boner happily bouncing up and down. Oh god! The panther had told him that he would do that, but... It felt so damn weird!</p><p>“Haha, well look at that, seems like I'm the overdressed one here!” the panther laughed. Quickly he pulled down his own pants and under wear as well, and just tossed them in the room's corner. Brad gasped as he saw Jeri's cock. Not only was it quite impressive and hot, it was also hard! So the panther has just as turned on as he was?</p><p>Jericho walked up close to Brad, their cocks almost poking each other. “Haha, I can tell we're both ready to just jump right into full action, huh? But don't forget our agreement, buddy! Your nipples are mine, and I'm gonna make sure you lose my mind over this!”</p><p>Brad wiped away the drool from his muzzle as he looked at Jericho opening a drawer and pulling out two soft-looking feathers.</p><p>“Hands behind your head, champ!” the panther ordered, and Brad instantly obeyed. Woah, was that part of the hypnosis? But, Jeri said...</p><p>“Haha, woah! I didn't expect you to just blindly obey, man! As tempting as it was, I didn't make you my slave during our session. Guess you can't wait for your special treatment, huh?”</p><p>The panther laughed while Brad giggled nervously. Oh god, what had he gotten himself into? But it was too late now! He had agreed to this, and now... wait, what was the panther up to with those feathers?</p><p>“Now, champ!” Jericho smiled. “The hypnosis seemed to have worked pretty well. You are now very, very sensitive to my touch, so let's give it a try, shall we?”</p><p>Without any further warning, Jericho began to tickle Brad's hard nipples with both feathers. Immediately the bear began to yell. “AAAAHAHAHHAHAA!” he shouted from the top of his lungs. That caused the panther to flinch.</p><p>“Woah, tone it down, man! Wouldn't wanna get the entire dorm involved, right?”</p><p>Brad nodded while he gasped for air. Holy shit, since when was he so fucking ticklish!? Was that really all because of the panthers~</p><p>Suddenly, Jericho held a curled up jockstrap right in front of Brad's nose. “Bite down on this, handsome. I'm not done yet, and we gotta shut you up at least a little.”</p><p>He gulped and opened his mouth, accepting one of Jericho's underwear between his teeth, and bit down hard on it. He didn't dare to move, but oh god, did he want to as soon as the evil feathers came closer to his sensitive nipples again!</p><p>“HNNNNGRH!” the bear groaned through the fabric in his mouth. But the panther didn't show any mercy!</p><p>Even though they were very soft, the bear felt every single touch on his chest, and it drove him mad. He wanted to take down his arms and push Jericho away, or at least protect his exposed chest. But the last thing he wanted to do was to upset this hunk of a feline who also apparently just gained full control over his body. Even though his lungs began to hurt after a while, even though tears started running down his cheek, even after the jockstrap in his mouth was drenched in drool from his constant muffled screams, the poor bear did his best to not move.</p><p>Finally, Jericho stopped and allowed Brad to catch his breath. “Man, I'm damn proud of ya, champ! You clearly were about to drop, but you didn't give up!”</p><p>Jericho removed the improvised gag from the bear's muzzle and just threw it aside with the feathers. He felt exhausted, yet the panther's words of praise seemed to re energize the tired ursine. Jericho was proud of him! He did well! He was deserving of praise! That thought alone made him more happy than it probably should, but he didn't care!</p><p>“Huff, huff... So, uhm, did I pass? Can I pull up my pants again, please?” he laughed nervously. If tickling had that much of an effect on him now, he didn't wanna know if he could make it through whatever Jericho had in mind next.</p><p>“Ah ah ah!” Jericho shook his head and stuck out his tongue. “Remember, I told you I'd make you cum just from touching your nipples! And honestly, I don't think you'd fit in your pants right now anyway, haha!”</p><p>Confused Brad looked down, and to his surprise he saw that he was still as hard as a rock! His boner was still bouncing up and down, while leaking like mad! Why?</p><p>“Looks like you enjoyed this more than you'd like to admit, man!” the panther laughed and reached out for Brad's nipples once again. Brad tried to say something, but he couldn't do anything. He was being ordered to just stand here with his pants down and his hands behind his head, and never would he have thought about disobeying!</p><p>Instead, he gasped and then gave a loud moan. “FU~ Oooooohhhh....” He had expected something bad, but the panther had started to very gently and slowly massage his hard nipples. The warm, soft feline paws carefully rubbed and caressed his sensitive meat between their index fingers and thumbs, and Brad had no words to describe how amazing this felt! His tongue began to hang out of his muzzle and his eyes rolled back in his head. “I... I... F-fffuck...” was all he managed to whisper between two strokes.</p><p>Jericho smiled. “You've been such a good, obedient boy today, you deserve a treat, man! You've already shown me that you are fully under my control, even without me using hypnosis, so I'm not gonna break you. At least not today, haha! Who knows, maybe one day. But for now, just relax and let your new master spoil you, champ! You've earned it.”</p><p>The bear panted and moaned. He wasn't sure what was hotter, the amazing nipple massage he was receiving or jericho's honey-sweet words. The bear looked down at his throbbing member. Oh fuck, he was so damn hard! Harder than he was ever before in his life! He needed to cum so badly! And to top it all of, right in front of his own boner was the panther's own erection. Oh fuck! He wanted to grab that feline dick and jerk it off while making out with Jericho! But he wasn't allowed to!</p><p>“P-please...” he weakly pleaded. The panther chuckled as he watched the horny bear helplessly begging for release. Even without words it was clear what he wanted. He wanted to feel these fingers on his cock, or grind his boner against Jeri's belly. But the panther didn't show any mercy.</p><p>“I told you I'd make you cum just from this, cubby! Just accept your fate and embrace it! You are basically already mine, and once you cum the deal's done! I'm gonna own you completely and turn you into the perfect fuck toy for my perverted needs! You're gonna moan even louder than now with pleasure, begging for more, and only if you're a good boy and please your master properly, you may!”</p><p>Oh god! Oh fuck! That panther was pure evil! He was pushing all of Brad's buttons right now! Each stroke on the bear's hard nipples began to feel more like a stroke on his hard dick! He needed this! God, he wanted it so badly! He wanted to cum! He wanted to belong to Jericho! He wanted to service him and please him, and earn his right to cum himself!</p><p>“I... I'm.. gonna...” Brad panted.</p><p>“Cum?” Jericho asked with a smile. “Go ahead, champ! Show me what you got! Cum all over me, you hear? I wanna see you make a huge mess!”</p><p>That did it, the poor ursine bit down his teeth and began to hump the air, as suddenly a big load of thick, hot cum shot against Jericho's erection. The next load landed on the panther's belly, the next on his chest. It just wouldn't stop, and Brad could do nothing but groan and squeal from the never ending climax.</p><p>Without any warning or giving it any thought, Brad suddenly leaned forward and pressed his lips hard against Jericho's. The panther almost jumped back, as he did not expect this, but as he realized what the bear was trying to do, he allowed it. He opened his lips and let the eager bear french him like mad, as he was still busy climaxing all over Jericho and the floor.</p><p>Eventually Brad calmed down and just stood there, panting into Jeri's mouth and with his fur all sweaty. He probably would have fallen over, if the panther wasn't there to catch him and gently place him back on the couch.</p><p>“That... that was... I... oh fuck...” Brad was still at a loss for words.</p><p>Jericho sat down right next to him and wrapped his arm around the bear's shoulder again. The warm feeling of his master's touch calmed the excited ursine down a little.</p><p>“That felt amazing, right?” Jericho tried to help him. “I told you, I can make my subjects feel whatever I want them to! And you're one of them now, haha! Welcome to the family, champ! Don't worry, I'll make sure you're gonna love every single moment of it!” He leaned over and gave the bear an evil smile. “As long as you're a good, obedient boy, that is!”</p><p>“I am! I swear I am!” the bear almost yelled. Oh god, he didn't know if it was the massive afterglow, or the thought of what might happen if he disappointed the panther. He never had felt completely at someone's mercy like this before, and he couldn't deny it, it was the hottest thing to ever happen to him! And this was just mere nipple play! What else could that evil feline possibly have left in stock for him?</p><p>Jericho allowed the bear to calm down a little more before they continued. As Brad's breathing slowly went down again, he saw his own load dripping off the panther's hard cock..</p><p>“He-hey! Want me to, uhm... You know, get you off? After all, you were so nice to me! And only a little evil, heh!”</p><p>That made the panther laugh. “Haha! Why thank you, you little charmer! But nah, I promised my mate I'd save that load for his ass tonight!”</p><p>Oh, right. Jeri had mentioned his mate before. Apparently they were in an open relationship. But damn, the bear couldn't help but feel envious for Jericho's mate, who'd get to feel that beautiful cock all the way up his...</p><p>“Now, don't give me that look, handsome!” the panther said while patting Brad's naked chest. “Trust me, you're gonna need some further training first! You ain't taking that monster before I've made you a proper cock warmer!”</p><p>Shit, if that guy kept talking like that Brad was gonna get hard again! Cock warmer? That sounded amazing! He imagined himself riding that hot stud like a horse, milking that big dick with his ass, while making out with the panther!</p><p>Jericho couldn't stop smiling. “Haha, judging by your face, you're already imagining yourself on the end of my dick, huh?”</p><p>Brad was done being flustered about anything the hot panther said or did. He wanted more! So he simply gave him an eager nod.</p><p>“Later, promise!” the feline said while giving Brad a little kiss on his cheek. “First we got other things to do.”</p><p>Wait, what? Brad felt like he was about to fall asleep, what else was there to do?</p><p>“I gotta stick to my end of the bargain, remember? I told you I'd help you with your stress.”</p><p>Oh, right. But, didn't he already do that? The bear felt like he had already gotten what he came here for.</p><p>“Plus” Jeri added. “I should probably remove that hyper-sensitivity of yours again, huh? Can't have you cum just because I shake your hand, right?”</p><p>Oh yeah. Brad laughed. “Oh damn, I totally forgot about that. Man, you sure know your way into a man's mind, huh?”</p><p>“What can I say, they all start drooling once they see me, haha!” the panther joined into the laughter.</p><p>“But don't worry, man! You are tons of fun to play with, and I'm definitely gonna see you again, handsome! And...” The panther smacked the bear's thigh. “Eventually, your ass is gonna be mine, trust me!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All characters are owned by <a href="https://twitter.com/KrispyBurr">KrispyBurr</a><br/>Artwork was drawn by <a href="https://twitter.com/92Husky">Husky</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>